Its always sunny in neptuna
by m949466
Summary: When the gang find a super nintendo, they never expect it to take them to a world with four goddesses as rulers, how will they survive this world, a good time to make quick rich schemes and and make a quck buck
1. The gang goes to neptunia

The gang, after returning from rement, was at their usual place, paddy's bar. Mac, Dennis and sweet Dee were drinking while Charile and Frank were out doing who knows what. "You know, even though I happy were back here, I kinda miss rement" Mac said. "Oh please, I'm glad, I don't have to deal with that witch of a teacher, Ms. goodwitch" Dennis happily said, remembering the times he was in her class. "Well you did have a look of a killer." "I did not, how do I look like a killer" Sweet Dee was about to answer when Charile and Frank burst through the door, excitedly holding a console that looks brand new. "Hey guys look what me and Charlie found" Frank said as Charlie drops it down on the bar table. "Ok where did you find that, and two, did you find it in the garbage" Mac said, knowing that these two look around the garbage. "No, we found it near the garbage" " Woah guys, look this is a Super Nintendo system" Dennis said surprised at the find Charile and frank found. "What the hell is that" sweet Dee said. "Uh it is the best old school console, before the PlayStation came out, didn't you have one of these," Mac said. "No, my spoiled mom wouldn't get me one of those because it would be bad for her rep if she had a child playing games" Sweet Dee said. "Yeah, thats my whore wife" Frank said. "Anyway let's play this thing". "Hang on" Mac said as he ran down to the basement only to come back a few minutes later to get the bag they brought back on their trip to remiemt. "Ok, I'm not gonna ask why you brought that" Dennis said as he brought the Super Nintendo to the tv at the corner of the bar.

20 minutes later they had the Super Nintendo set up with all the right cords in the tv, all they need to do now is to turn it on. "Ooh I'm so excited", Charlie said jumping up and down as he wanted to relive his childhood. "Easy there Charile" Dennis said, as he turn to Mac "you do the honors". Mac slowly reaches to the Super Nintendo and pushes the switch to on as the console begins to make sparks. "Uh I don't think a Super Nintendo is suppose to do that" Mac said as the console begins to glow. "Holy" Dennis was unable to finish the sentence as the Super Nintendo flashed and the group disappeared.

**The gang goes to Neptunia by Super Nintendo **


	2. The gang goes to neptunia part 2

"Oh man, what happened guys." "I don't know, but that wasn't some ordinary Super Nintendo". The gang woke up after that blast of light erupted from the console, with sweet Dee waking up first, follow by Charlie, Dennis, Mac and frank. The guys looked around and saw that they were in a large grass field, the sky blue as it could ever be. "Please tell me we're in Philadelphia, and not in a random place" Dennis said, wiping the dirt off his grey shirt and blue jeans. "Would it hurt it to say we don't know" Charile said, really not knowing where they are. "Well let's look on the bright side, we still have the bag" max said showing off the red bag he was carrying. The gang open the bag to find the same contents in it, which was five iPhone X"s in the cases, four Xbox one and ps4s with five controllers, five windows 10 laptops and desktops computers with monitors, ammo for frank gun, paint, five packs of cat food, and other food and supplies. "Mac, I'm really really fucking glad you brought the bag,we're saved" Dennis said grabbing one of the iPhone X's as the rest of the gang does. "Well let's check the handy map, Charlie said as he starts to open the maps app, but he was shocked to learn the address it said on their current location was nothing. "Holy crap I don't think we're in Philadelphia anymore" "great just great!" Dennis said kicking the grass. "Wait guys maybe if we find the cosole we can use it to get out of here" Dee said. "No dee that impossible the cosole could be anywhere by now" Mac said, "but what if we look for the cosole, maybe we can find a way home." Dee, knowing that he just repeated the same idea she had just said was about to say something but was interrupted by Dennis "So guys, let's look for a town first." With that the gang was off.

20 minutes later after walking for hours, they finally found a town, it look like a normal town, except that it look more futuristic. The second thing that stuck odd to the gang is that all of the residents in the town where female. "Ok we stepped into a female only world, this is very different that remment," Mac said. "Well I hope none of these women are like my whore wife". "Well let's head to that store over there, maybe we can get some answers into where we are." The Gang head inside where the inside of the store was women, nearly all of the people inside the small store look at them, as they never seen their kind before, some with worry on their faces. "Guys, keep your cool, let's just walk normally to the front desk and ask where we are" Dennis wispered to the rest of the gang, as they walked casually to the front. "Who are these people." "I don't know but the guy in the grey shirt looks kinda scary." "Why is that girl with them." The Gang we're able to safely make it to the front desk, with the woman behind the desk with blond black hair wearing a black blouse was nervous when they arrived. "Um, how can I help you today" the girl said nervously. "Uh, we wanted to know where are we, because we don't know", Dennis said with his creepy smile. "Uh your not from around lastation are you?" "What now." "Lastation, one of the regions of Gamindustri." Dennis and the others were completely surprised, they have just learned that their not in Philadelphia or even the U.S. "ok so your telling me this is not Philadelphia we're in right now" Dennis said as his smile started to fade. "I don't even know what this Philadelphia your taking about, is it a town near wherever region you came from." "Uh yes, yes it is, we're just lost right now, thanks for the info." With that, the Gang quickly got out of the store and sat at the nearest table they could find. "So, we're in this last station or something region here" Charile said in his usually poor literacy skills. "Well let's look at the bright side guys, we have this red bag." Mac said. "Well, we need to find a good place to live if we want to use the full benefits of this bag" Frank said, checking his hoster to see if he has his gun on him. "Well let's go ahead and leave-". Dee stop when they heard some yelling from behind them, which sounded like little kids. "Hey I'm not the one who pressed the button it was fat ass there." "Well how should I know that a cosole would just make sparks and transport us to a world full of women you Jew!" "Oh Jess, like you know fat ass!" "JEW!" "Guys Guys calm down let's find a way out of here so we can play more black ops 4." The Gang headed to the source of the noise to find six young boys. One had a green hat on with a green jacket on him, who looked pissed as hell, one had a orange hoodie which covered most of his face, the next one had a blue and red beanie and was wearing a brown jacket, while the next kid, who was fat, wore a blue beanie and a red jacket, the other two behind the four of them wore a blue hat and shirt while the kid next to him, the only one without a hat had yellow hair and a light blue jacket, and he was kinda nervous. The kid with the green hat and orange jacket spoke up first "Hey, did you guys get transported to this world too." "Wait how did you know," Charlie said as the rest of the gang facepalm themselves with his dumb answer. "Let me guess, you found a Super Nintendo and suddenly you got transported into whatever you call this place." The boy in the blue and red benie and brown jacket said. Charlie nodded his head. "Well, at least we know there are some adult people who are in the same situation as us." The kid with the orange hoodie spoke, but with his face covered up so tightly under that hoodie, his words sounded muffed that the gang couldn't understand what he was saying. "So where are you guys from anyway", Mac said. "Oh we six are from Colorado," the kid with the green hat said, "where are you guys from." "Oh we're from Philadelphia, this is Charlie, I'm Dennis, that's my sister sweet Dee and my father Frank." "Oh, I'm Kyle, this is my friends Stan, Kenny, and that fat ass cartman." Kyle said with cartman glaring at him. "Craig Tucker" the boy with the blue hat and shirt said in a monotone voice. "Um, I'm butters, Butters Scoch, nice to meet you" the boy with yellow hair next to Craig said to the gang In a rather scared voice. "Well, since we have a common goal, would you wanna join us." Charile happily said. "Sure why not, got nothing else better to do, plus you know more about this place than us," said Kyle.

To be continued


	3. Ch3

The gang and the six boys, now together, were walking around lastation, they left the town 20 minutes ago and now where in the middle of nowhere in the region.

"So boys, would you like to tell us about yourself, would make this walk a tad bit shorter," Charlie said in a British accent. The boys looked at each other, why not, it wouldn't hurt to tell the gang the adventures they were in.

30 minutes later

"Holy crap, you guys fought aliens and even became famous one time, that's extreme." Said Mac. "Actually it's multiple times," said Cartman. "Good thing I wasn't part of them," Creig said in his monotone voice, not caring what adventures the four boys were in. "Yeah creig your just JEALOUS that we had fun better than you!" "Whatever." "Well now, time to tell our story," Frank said.

Another 30 minutes

"Holy crap your nearly better schemers than us dude," Stan said. "Yeah, I like how you used aids to get through long lines in a water park, how come we never thought of that?" "Well it's all about practice," said Frank happily. By the time the gang finished their story, they were near an abandoned building, large at size. "Well, Shall we look around the building and see if the Nintendo is in there." "No Charlie, why in the hell would it be in there." With that the gang started to argue, not noticing a figure behind them, "oh hello, my your an interesting group". The gang and the boys turned and saw what appeared to be a robot wearing some kind of pink paint on it. "Wait did that fucking girl robot talked to us", Cartman says. '"Um, I can assure you I'm not a girl," the robot says. "Wait wait wait, who the hell are you" Cartman yelled out. "Well my name is Annoydeath, i would like to show you something if that's ok". The boys shrugged, i mean, how bad could it be, "hmm, ok, Kyle said. Annoydeath reached and got out a picture, giving it to the boys, the boys seeing the picture, dropped their mouths, as the picture showed a girl, having black hair, cosplaying in a bikini. "Dear Lord we have full bush," Cartman said. "Hey let us see," said charile. Cartman gave the picture to him and the gang was just as shocked and awed as the boys.

"My gosh that's one fine lady".

"My goodness I mean look at her, she must be one of the best cosplayers I ever have seen".

"She looks little"

Annoydeath interrupted them, "well I see you like it, I have more if you want to see"

The two groups look at the pink robot, "did you say more"

"Yes"

To be continued


End file.
